footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pep Guardiola/import
| cityofbirth = Santpedor | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defensive midfielder | currentclub = Bayern Munich (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1983–1990 | youthclubs = Barcelona | years = 1990–1992 1990–2001 2001–2002 2002–2003 2003 2003–2005 2005–2006 Total | clubs = Barcelona B Barcelona Brescia Roma Brescia Al-Ahli Dorados | caps(goals) = 59 (5) 263 (6) 11 (2) 4 (0) 13 (1) 18 (2) 10 (1) 378 ( 17) | nationalyears = 1991 1991–1992 1992–2001 1995–2005 | nationalteam = Spain U21 Spain U23 Spain Catalonia | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 12 (2) 47 (5) 7 (0) | manageryears = 2007–2008 2008–2012 2013– | managerclubs = Barcelona B Barcelona Bayern Munich }} Josep "Pep" Guardiola i Sala (born 18 January 1971) is a Spanish football manager and manager of German Bundesliga club Bayern Munich. Guardiola had played as a defensive midfielder and spent the majority of his playing career with FC Barcelona. He was part of Johan Cruyff's "dream team" that won Barcelona's first European Cup. He also played for Brescia and Roma in Italy; Al-Ahli in Qatar; and for Dorados de Sinaloa in Mexico while attending managing school. While playing in Italy, he served a four-month ban for a positive drug test, although he was cleared of wrongdoing twice on appeal in 2009 before the Courts of Justice of the Italian Football Federation and the Federal Anti-Doping Courts of the Italian Olympic Committee (CONI). As an international, he played for Spain, and in friendly matches for Catalonia. After retiring as a player, Guardiola became coach of FC Barcelona B, and mid-2008 he succeeded Frank Rijkaard as the first team manager. In his first season as manager, Barça won the treble of La Liga, the Copa del Rey, and the Champions League. In doing so, Guardiola became the youngest UEFA Champions League-winning manager ever. The following season, Guardiola and Barcelona won the Supercopa de España, the UEFA Super Cup, and the FIFA Club World Cup, bringing the manager's tally to the maximum of six trophies in six competitions in one year, thus completing six trophies sextuple in two seasons. On 8 September 2011, Guardiola was awarded the Catalan parliament's Gold Medal, the highest honour. On 9 January 2012, Guardiola received the 2011 FIFA World Coach of the Year award for Men's Football. On 30 June 2012, Guardiola quit as Barcelona manager, after achieving 14 titles in four years in charge of the club. On 16 January 2013, the Bayern Munich management announced that Guardiola would join the club for the 2013–14 season, after Jupp Heynckes left in July 2013. External links *FC Bayern profile *BDFutbol player profile *BDFutbol coach profile *National team data *FC Barcelona profile *Transfermarkt profile * * Category:1971 births Category:Spanish footballers Category:Catalan footballers Category:Association football midfielders Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División footballers Category:FC Barcelona B players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Serie A players Category:Brescia Calcio players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:Qatar Stars League players Category:Al Ahli SC (Doha) players Category:Liga MX footballers Category:Dorados de Sinaloa footballers Category:Spain under-21 international footballers Category:Spain under-23 international footballers Category:Spain international footballers Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:Spanish football managers Category:La Liga managers Category:FC Barcelona B managers Category:FC Barcelona managers Category:Bundesliga managers Category:FC Bayern Munich managers Category:UEFA Champions League winning managers